Simplify the following expression: ${2(t-2)-2(7+2t)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{t-2}{)} - 2(7+2t) $ $ {2t-4} - 2(7+2t) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 2t-4 {-2(}\gray{7+2t}{)} $ $ 2t-4 {-14-4t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2t - 4t} {-4 - 14}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-2t} {-4 - 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2t} {-18}$ The simplified expression is $-2t-18$